


It's the first time but not the last

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Fraycest, Frerard, Frikey, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has always wanted Frank. Frank is fucking Gerard. Mikey walks in on it. A threesome happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the first time but not the last

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard an Mikey Way and Frank Iero are not Mine . This is fiction I made it. They do not condone incest.

Frank hadn’t been living with me but week now . Gerard was already over at the house. They just can’t seem to stay away from each other. They were in Frankie’s room watching TV. It hadn’t been about 15 minuets since Gee had got here. I went to talk to them not expecting to walk in on them having sex. I was stunned into silence standing there just staring. I knew they were sleeping together but I hadn’t expected to ever walk in on it. I was frozen to the spot for few moments staring at them. I couldn’t move. Gee was behind Frank pushing himself into Frank over and over again. They way Frank moved was so enticing. I shook my head to stop staring, leave them room I told myself. It was to late Frank looked up catching my eyes and grinned. I wanted to die in that moment; to just have the floor swallow me up. I wanted to say something to make an excuse for staring but I couldn’t. My mouth went dry and I stood there gaping. I was turned on and I suddenly realized that I was also jealous of Gee. I had to get out of here. I was about to run for the door when Frank said you like what you see, Mikey? Come here, he called to me. As I moved closer I began shaking. I stopped just in front of the two them at the foot of the bed. Frank propped himself up on one of his hands so he could reach out to me. He reached out and started rubbing my crotch through my jeans. I couldn’t help it as I started to get harder under Franks skillful touch. I felt guilty for letting the way Gee was fucking him turn me on. My brain was screaming at me to leave. That’s your brother with Frank. It should not be turning you on. It didn’t matter what I tried to tell myself; it was turning me on. I was so lost in my thoughts I was startled when Frank started to pull my dick out of my jeans. He was stoking me ever so gently. I groaned in pleasure and he smiled at me. It wasn’t long before I was completely hard from him stroking me. Move closer he told me softly. I complied with his request. Suddenly his warm wet mouth was on my aching cock. I lost all thought in that moment. I had wanted Frank a long time but he was Gees. I couldn’t believe this was actually happening. I was startled back to reality a minute later by Gerard. His hand was on my shoulder. Wait his lips were moving. Was he talking to me? Yes he was my brain quickly answered. I worked harder to focus on what Gee was saying. Are you OK he asked me gently stroking my shoulder. I nodded yes I am I just got little excited. Gerard laughed softly. He started to move against Frank once more. He groaned around my dick in his mouth. He sucked me as deep in his throat as he could take me moving his head up and down my dick. His lips wrapped so tightly. It felt good his mouth was so warm and wet. It wasn’t helping the way Gee was trusting into him. It was turning me on more. Gee hands were now running from shoulder to my chest. He gently caressed my chest; stroking it. What are doing Gee? My mind screamed but I didn’t say anything. It felt to good for me to tell him stop. He swallowed me with ever thrust as Gee filled him over and over. I felt like my senses were on overload. Then Gerard leaned in and kissed me. What are you doing? My subconscious screamed. Oh, is that his tongue in my mouth? My brain screeched. Oh. I should tell him to stop. This wrong. Oh, but it feels so good my brain argued. I just gave in after that. I let him kiss me. I couldn’t help myself; I kissed him back. My hands scrambled to find Gees soft pale skin. He caressed my chest as I run my fingers over his neck. The kiss went on for what seemed like ages. Neither of us had forgot Frank into between, however, so wanton and needy. I pumped my self violently now into his mouth. I couldn’t help myself his mouth was so warm and wet with Gee all over me it had me shaking, gave me a new kind of high. It didn’t take long for me to cum. I exploded into his mouth as he sucked at my cock. Finally I pulled away exhausted and breathless. Floping down onto the floor on my ass. I sat back watching the two of them as Gerard finished himself off pounding roughly into Frank. Frank threw his head back moaning. He looked beautiful, I thought. It wasn’t long before Gee was cumming inside of Frank. I watched the two them until Gerard slid himself from his body. Pulling Frank down onto the bed to lay with him. I pulled myself off the floor, getting up to leave. Gerard reach out the arm Frank wasn’t wrapped in to me. Come here, he said. This time I did not even thinking about it. I just went straight to the bed and crawled up into Gees warm embrace. I lay there with him and Frank sated and sleepy. It wasn’t long before we all finally fell sleep.


End file.
